harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabastan Lestrange
Rabastan Lestrange was a pure-blood wizard, brother of Rodolphus, brother-in-law of Bellatrix, possibly son of Lestrange and likely a Slytherin at Hogwarts. He was a Death Eater who fought in the First Wizarding War. The Lestranges were among Lord Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servants, the only ones who searched for him after his first downfall. After Voldemort's first downfall, Rabastan, Rodolphus, his wife Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr. participated in the torture and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom and were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Rabastan later escaped with a group of Death Eaters and fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and possibly the Battle of Hogwarts. After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Rabastan was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Biography Early life Rabastan possibly attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house, like his brother Rodolphus. It is possible that he didn't attend Hogwarts at the same time as Rodolphus, as he was not mentioned among a small group of Slytherins and future Death Eaters, as Rodolphus and Bellatrix were. First Wizarding War , along with his brother, his sister-in-law, and Barty Crouch Jr.]] Rabastan served as one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. He, along with Rodolphus and Bellatrix, were among Voldemort's most loyal servants. Soon after the conflict ended in late 1981, Rabastan was put on trial with his brother Rodolphus, sister-in-law Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch Jr. for being a Death Eater and for participating in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. They were all sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Second Wizarding War Rabastan escaped Azkaban in 1996, along with his brother, sister-in-law and several other Death Eaters with the Dementors' defection to Voldemort, who had returned. Battle of the Department of Mysteries He later participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He went with fellow Death Eater Crabbe Sr. to try and find Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Crabbe was incapacitated by Harry and Rabastan attempted to kill Hermione when Harry stopped him by tripping him. Neville then disarmed him with a Disarming Charm and when Rabastan reclaimed his wand he was Stunned by Hermione. His head fell in a bell jar filled with some sort of time wind that transformed his head back into a baby's, continually aging and de-aging. He was presumably returned to Azkaban afterwards''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, though he was at large once again by late 1997 after another Azkaban break-out. Presumably, Rabastan participated in other battles in the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-War It is unknown what happened to Rabastan after Voldemort's death. He was either killed or imprisoned again in Azkaban. Physical appearance Rabastan is described as a quite thin man. It is unknown if Azkaban took a toll on his appearance. As a Death Eater, he bears the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm, which has faded to a mere scar upon Voldemort's death. Personality and traits Rabastan was a very loyal Death Eater, willing to use the Dark Arts to commit atrocities for the sake of his master. He was not as brave or as calm as his brother as he is described as "nervous-looking" during his trial in 1981 with his eyes "darting around the crowd". Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts: Rabastan could cast the Cruciatus Curse (which takes ability and a powerful bit of magic to perform) to a devastating effect on Frank and Alice Longbottom. *Martial magic': Rabastan participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He likely participated in the Battle of the Seven Potters and helped his brother duel Nymphadora Tonks. If Rabastan fought in the Battle of Hogwarts he most likely fled when the reinforcements arrived or was overwhelmed by them. Etymology *The name Rabastan may be a play on Rastaban, the traditional name of one of the stars of the constellation Draco. It is derived from an Arabic phrase "Rās al-Thu`bān (رأس الثعبان)" meaning "head of the serpent"; the snake is a symbol strongly connected with Lord Voldemort and Slytherin. The star is also known as ''Alwaid, meaning "who is to be destroyed" in Arabic. Behind the scenes *During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Rabastan was paired with fellow Death Eater Crabbe during the pursuit of the Dumbledore's Army members. He and Crabbe pursued Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom into the Time Chamber. It is unknown whether Rabastan was the Death Eater whom Harry stunned, or the one whom Hermione knocked into a bell jar, causing the head to continuously age and de-age. It is likely to be the former, as Rabastan is said to be thin while the baby-headed Death Eater's arms are said to be thick, and Rabastan likely would have been recognised and referred to by name in the book (as Dolohov was) if it was he who took his mask off.See Forum:Baby-Death Eater. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Rabastan Lestrange it:Rabastan Lestrange ru:Рабастан Лестрейндж fi:Rabastan Lestrange pl:Rabastan Lestrange Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Lestrange family Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants